There are many oil and water bearing formations which cannot be successfully produced because of the borehole becoming "sanded." That is, while producing the well, sand flows from the reservoir and into the production tubing, thereby eventually causing the flow rate to diminish and consequently significantly lowering the rate of production. Some formations of this type are uneconomical from a production standpoint because of the vast amount of technical attention required in producing the well after it has been completed.
It is old to employ a "sand screen" when encountering formations of this type. Moreover, sandy formations have heretofore been treated by pumping a polymeric material downhole into the production zone, letting the material "set," thereby providing a barrier to the sand and enabling improved production to be carried out. However, neither of these expedients have met with complete success in producing from highly sandy production zones.
It would be desirable to be able to place a porous agent within the production formation at the same time that the well is initially completed so that the reservoir is left undisturbed in its original configuration where it is protected against subsequent collapse which might occur if excessive unconsolidated sand is removed from downhole. Realization of such a desirable expedient would provide acceptable well production in sandy formations, and a savings in maintenance would be effected.